Pursuit of Chaos
by toonamifan666
Summary: Part 1 of a collection of short stories set in an altered universe. Through three chapters of a mostly one-sided conversation, Salem spends some time talking to her latest captive, Ruby Rose, about several topics including Ozpin and the truth about her silver eyes.
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:  
**

Hello. I as put in the summary, this is the first in a collection of short stories set within an slightly altered universe. The is one stars Salem. I'm kind of fuzzy on the exact time frame that this takes place but it is definitely before Volume 4. I have already finished this story so I will be posting the rest of the chapters every Sunday. So without further-ado, here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Part I, Chapter I**

 **Pursuit of Chaos**

"Why?"

This is the question that must run through their head, I imagine. It is not hard to believe that would be on their mind. If it was you wouldn't you want to know why your life was ending? Would you not want to know the reason why it is exactly that your life was being snuffed out by that person, the one to kill you? Why someone would order it?

While undoubtedly most would think this I will not be one of them. When my life finally comes to its inevitable end I won't ask why. For you see it's not a question of whether I deserve an answer or not. The truth is that I deserve to die. This is a reality that I know and I accept my inexorable denouement. My crimes to those of Remnant are too great for there to be any other outcome.

I have allied with what is seen as the world's greatest and most feared enemy. In my time of waging this war I have ordered the deaths of those I saw as my enemies and of those whom I saw as in the way. Because of this many have been felled by my own hand. Because of this many innocent men, women and children, those whose death made little sense, have been killed in my pursuit of chaos. Chaos that I have used to facilitate the advancement of my plans.

"Why?"

This is a question that many have asked me, enemy and ally both. What are my reasons for waging this war? Does it amount to more than 'simply because I can'? Maybe. Maybe I wish to free this world of all of the hate that grips it in a deathly tight hold. Maybe this is all due to seeing Ozpin for what he is, for what he really does and represents, and deciding to take action when no one else would. Perhaps the reason simply is because I can so therefor I do.

So "why" indeed. No matter the reason or explanation, if I can face my end without questioning it after all that has passed, why can't they?


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note:  
**

Hallo. This is the final chapter for 2015. I didn't see it before but next Sunday is Christmas Day and the following Sunday is New Year's Day. So because of this, I won't be posting the third and final chapter until Sunday, January 8, 2017. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Part I, Chapter II**

 **Pursuit of Chaos**

Because they are weak.

They are weak and easily fooled by Ozpin into believing that he is the one on the side of the right. That he is the one to lead them to their salvation, to their safety. To a future where they are safe and do not have to worry about the Grimm. About me.

In this fantastical play he weaves them I have been cast into the role of villainess. He makes me out to be the bad guy, the boogey-man they must check their closets and under their beds for.

Maybe I am.

I do not claim to be a saint. To be beyond reproach. I do not shy away from my past deeds as he does nor do I make any claims to not repeat those in the near or distant future. If this is how he wishes to portray me then so be it. I will accept and play my part even as he changes his.

Did you buy into it? Do you really truly believe that he is as he projects himself? That he is a kind man who so tries his best to make the right choices? Ha! This is naught but the role he has gave himself for the purpose of hiding his true motivations and plans. It almost makes me laugh to see that he has succeeded to such a point. He has convinced so many to his false cause and mission. Respected hunters, government, people of immense power, even you. It is even more so quite sad.

You see, you act so quick to condemn me due to his words when in actuality he is no better than I. Let me ask you something. Has he even told you the reason your mother died? How it is that she fell? Do you even know how this ties into your power?

You attack me as if I have committed some injustice against you personally. Is it because I control the Grimm? Did he tell you that your mother fell to a grimm? I imagine you have grown up hearing quite the number of tales of the fabled Summer Rose. If any of those were true then how could she be struck down by such a creature?

I know that you have had such doubts about your illustrious headmaster. One of my agents has told me how you confided in her. Oh, do not let such a look of betrayal grace your face. I had to pry it out of her by force. Even after she told me she was quite upset that she had betrayed your trust. She was so terrified of how you would respond. I do hope you can forgive her.

But back to the task at hand for now. If he has lied to you this much, even about our dear Summer, what else has he lied about? What has he not told you? Did he even tell you of your powers before you first accessed them? Has he told you how you inherited them from your mother?

How you inherited them from me?


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note:**

Hello again. Welcome to the third and final chapter of this little project of mine. I wanted to say thank you for reading until this point and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Part I, Chapter III**

 **Pursuit of Chaos**

...So he hasn't told you yet.

I didn't think he would.

You see for him to tell you of your powers and the nature of them he would have to reveal information that he wishes to keep buried away. You have, no doubt, heard the story of the Maidens. You see the version that exists now is partly true. The four did have their powers granted to them but there were not just four travelers there that night, nor was there but a lone man.

Two with the power of magic were there that night the travelers received their gifts. The travelers also numbered five.

The four, now commonly known as The Maidens, were bequeathed their powers from the "wizard" or as he more appropriately should be called, sorcerer. The fifth traveler, however, was not given anything from him as he did not trust her. How true this is I do not know, but this is what he told me so when I asked for an explanation.

Incase you are confused, I was the second person with magic there that night and as you have most likely gathered, Ozpin is the sorcerer from the tale. You would not know this for to fit his needs and to also further assist his goals, he has erased me and the fifth traveler from it. This leaves just his manipulated version to be told.

While he apparently didn't trust the other young woman, I did not trust the four he gave powers to. And yes, while I may not have fully trusted her all too much at first I did respect her. Due to this respect and my weariness of the other four, I gave her special abilities but ones that differed from those of the Maidens. Her powers gave her further enhanced traits; heightened senses, increased fighting prowess and the ability to withstand attacks and blows that should have either permanently or greatly harmed her. To an extent she could even take blows that should have killed her. He actually stole this and used it as a basis to create what you call Aura today.

He wasn't able to fully replicate it though and do you want to know why? He couldn't understand it all. That which I gave to her was the opposite of what he gave to the Maidens. Their powers were based off his very own abilities and each carried an underlying basis that was his. More to this it was his own understanding and knowledge of magic that provided the template and governed the rules of their abilities. As hers came from me and as such were built upon my understandings and reasonings, he couldn't fully work out how those abilities functioned or all that it was they could do. Simply put, it went against what he knew to be true.

Not for the lack of trying mind you. He spent so much time trying that he never thought to give the Maidens any protection from the Silver-Eyed Warrior like he should have. This worked to my favor though. I gave her abilities to police the Maidens should they abuse theirs. Though this was before he betrayed me I did not feel that there should be four people with that immense power roaming about unchecked. As ever he would not even entertain the possibility of my words, so I myself took steps to ensure that my gifts I bestowed upon the Silver-Eyed Warrior would be able to take care of them should they go rogue or mad.

But just as he could never again bestow power of that magnitude, I too have never again been able to replicate those powers. Furthermore, through the years since he has been able to get to my Silver-Eyed Warriors before me. In fact, you are the first one that I have spoken to directly like this in three generations.

I imagine that you do not even know that you have already activated them, your latent powers. You would naturally be a talented fighter due to who your parents are. Your semblance though, your speed, that is a trait from your abilities. All of your predecessors were faster than normal and that means so are you. With your semblance also being one of speed, it amplifies it even further. So much so that you have yet to reach even half your potential. You can be even faster than you are now, and I can help you achieve this.

With my help you could reach your full potential, but if you decide that you would rather leave than learn, then go ahead. Even though you may not trust me I give you my word that should you decide this, you shall not be attacked as you leave or as you travel to wherever you decide. Not only this but I and those I command will even leave you alone all together if you chose this path. Never would you or those close to you come into direct contact with us again.

But if you were to stay here with us for the time being we would train you, not just placate you. I specifically would train you to use your abilities and hone your skill. With us you would become stronger. Strong enough to where you would not have to worry about your friends or their safety again.

Do you think Ozpin would do the same? Based off your past interactions, do you believe that he would offer what I have?

Before you decide, why don't you think this all over, hmm? Oh, and do remember that you will not be able to leave this place until you decide on your choice.

In a moment one of my associates will come and undo your shackles. I must warn you that should you make an attempt to escape or to attack them, you will be killed immediately. Do not think my offer of kindness and hand make us complacent.

Now I imagine this has all been a lot to take in. Take your time to think on it all, to digest it. I await your decision Ruby Rose.

If you venture outside to look around you will find someone who wishes to talk to you.

* * *

Salem closed the door and began to walk away. As she got a few feet away a cigar flared up from along a darkened wall. The man, obscured but heard, spoke after a puff, "So, when do you think Red will decide?"

Salem did not slow her stride or turn back as she told him, "You know as well as I do that she already has made her choice."

With a grunt the man asked, "Do you actually think she'll have that big of an impact? Have you thought about the consequences of what could happen?"

"Of course I have. You'll see, in due time, that I am right. Change in coming to Remnant, and that girl shall prove to be a deciding factor."

 ***Bonus/Extra***

As Salem turned away from her, Ruby spoke, "You have given me all of the evidence that I need. With that I am ready to make my choice."

"Splendid," Salem purred. "I hope you choose favorably."

Just as Ruby was about to respond, from a darkened corner a voice rang out, "I wouldn't trust her."

Salem responded with a skeptical voice, "Oh really? And why would that be?"

The voice once again spoke, "Because from where I am from one can always tell when one is a liar and cheat. And you, Madam, are the worst I have ever seen."

A cigar was lit as Salem asked, "Who are you?"

"It is me Madam," the voice answered as they moved out of the shadows.

As more of them became seen Salem gasped. "N-no."

"Yes!"

"It can't be. It's impossible!"

"I'm afraid not." Stepping fully into the light the man stated, "It is I, Roman E.O. Torchwick!"

"Noooo!"

←-...to be continued.


End file.
